


短打

by sitoudii



Category: non - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 00:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20733452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitoudii/pseuds/sitoudii





	短打

和比自己小八岁的男孩在这种随时可能被人发现的公共场合乱搞，对方还一件未脱，穿得齐齐整整地直奔主题，而自己除了侥幸逃过一劫的白短袜，浑身赤裸。  
就算素来胆子很大荤素不忌的刘也也觉得自己脸颊烧得滚烫，太太太……糟糕了。

“这时候还分心想什么呢”赵让稍稍松开手让刘也支撑不住地往下一滑，然后下身一顶，体重让操弄更加深入。  
“别……”刘也双臂更加使力环住赵让，缠在赵让腰上的大腿止不住发抖，粗糙的布料磨得刘也腿根一片潮红，又痛又痒。  
隔间外有人偶尔进出，多半是些吵吵嚷嚷的酒鬼，所以也没人注意到这隐秘角落淫靡之事。

年轻大学生的腰就是好，他一边托着刘也摆动后腰把他钉在墙上，一边胡乱的啃咬着刘也光洁的皮肤，留下大大小小的紫红，虽然两人第一次做爱，身体却十分默契，赵让也没有光顾着自己爽，不断调整角度去按摩挤压刘也的前列腺处。肏得刘也肠肉不停快速地收缩颤抖，发出类似小动物呻吟一般的喘息。

太深了，欲望灼烧着刘也不太清醒的大脑，一片混沌，他已经发泄过一次的阴茎湿漉漉的在两人快速交合的身体间乱晃，可怜巴巴的又吐出些液体。背上也磨得生疼，只能感觉那些快感从下面无限上涌，四处乱窜，小腹又酥软又涨得难受，射精高潮只能带给刘也一时的快感，但前列腺高潮像海浪一样不停地一波又一拨袭来，却永远不能满足，他感觉自己好像漂浮在虚无里，每一根神经都在颤抖着，提醒着他对方在他身体里抽插带来的冲顶的快感。

他想要更多更多，无心外界的其他事，只能陷入更深的情欲里。

“刘老师，上次你布置的那个课题，我有一些问题”  
赵让抱着书拦住下课立马要离开刘也，看了看周围同学只顾往教室外奔去，贴近他“刘老师有空去您办公室为我解答一下吗”

刘也一下僵住了，他拼命掩饰着内心的慌张，不懂声色地避开赵让期待的目光。  
“同学，你有什么问题发邮件吧，我现在有点儿事”  
赵让想拉住刘也却被他巧妙闪避过，“可是刘老师我觉得发邮件说不清楚”  
“刘老师之前不是说关于这个课题随时都可以去你办公室找你嘛”

“你什么那天之后就一直避着我呢”

砰一声在刘也脑子里炸开，不想再继续这个话题，再拒绝显得避嫌也太过明显，于是他只得匆匆回答一句好，然后慌乱拿着教材离开。

不是刘也太怂，是和自己的学生搞到一堆真得太糟糕了，上了这么多次课还点过名怎么就没注意到这小子呢，刘也觉得自己真得是流年不利，本来在第一次发现自己学生就是那个前天晚上在酒吧乱搞的男孩，也想做个提上裤子不认人的冷酷大人，却不想赵让这个小孩油盐不进，不管刘也怎么不理他，怎么表现决绝，都像牛皮糖一样的黏上来，然后顶着一张单纯无害的傻脸，说着一些暧昧不清的提示。

就在刘也想着怎么跟赵让直说离他远一点的时候。  
手机却响了。  
刘也点开短信：  
刘老师，每次听你课都在想你上课这么一板一眼，怎么做爱的时候你声音就那么甜蜜勾人呢。

我觉得你应该去教生理健康，你怎么会把机械制造基础这种课程都上得我硬了。

周三那节课，你伸手写板书的时候，露出一大片腰，你不知道，看得下面人眼睛都直了，上面还留着我的成果呢，嘿嘿

我曾不止一次幻想过就把你按在讲台上肏，你就趴在讲台电脑显示屏上，我后入，插得你站都站不住，上你的课就满脑子yhsq，太影响我学习了。

哎，我好想你啊  
你高潮的时候全身都是红的，下面好紧，又湿又热  
我俩身体很合不是吗，你那晚不是很爽吗

你怎么不理我呀  
/难过/难过/大哭/大哭

年下的男孩好像不知羞耻是何物，发过来的文字太过直接，看得刘也下身一酥，头皮发麻。

他还委屈上了！  
我一定期末挂了他！刘也红着脸头疼的想。


End file.
